


Все кровь

by Tatrien (Taera)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Vampires, duh - Freeform, somewhat during and after the dlc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: — Регис, отпусти, — он пытается говорить мягко и тихо, как с впечатлительным ребенком. Он держит пульс под жесточайшим контролем, лишь бы не порвать ту тонкую ниточку самообладания, за которую его друг еще цепляется. А ведь он цепляется, это ясно по тому, как его пальцы беспокойно сжимаются и разжимаются, как его бьет мелкая дрожь. Регис болезненно стонет, шумно вздыхает и прижимается еще ближе, продолжая упиваться его запахом. Пока что — только запахом.





	Все кровь

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [All is blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083748) by [Taera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Taera)



— Регис, нет, — Геральт упирается, уже всерьез пытается оторвать друга от себя, но тот держит крепко, вжимается в него всем телом и шумно, измученно дышит где-то под ухом.

Сильный запах трав мешается с настоящим запахом вампира, и медальон на груди мелко вибрирует, чуя близость не-человека. Геральт не позволяет себе паниковать, но и обрадоваться тому, что его до сих пор не укусили, тоже не может. Всю обратную дорогу из Тесхам Мутна вид измученного друга причиняет почти физическую боль, Геральту остается только поражаться его выдержке. Под пыльной сенью склепа он расслабляется, но, как оказалось, зря. Регис с болезненным стоном вскидывается, прижимает Геральта к стене, утыкается носом ему в шею. По нервам остро бегут мурашки, но Геральт не позволяет себе нервничать, он старательно давит в себе все эмоции.

— Регис, отпусти, — он пытается говорить мягко и тихо, как с впечатлительным ребенком. Он держит пульс под жесточайшим контролем, лишь бы не порвать ту тонкую ниточку самообладания, за которую его друг еще цепляется. А ведь он цепляется, это ясно по тому, как его пальцы беспокойно сжимаются и разжимаются, как его бьет мелкая дрожь. Регис болезненно стонет, шумно вздыхает и прижимается еще ближе, продолжая упиваться его запахом. Пока что — только запахом.

Мечи совсем рядом, за спиной, но при всем желании Геральт не успевает их вытащить. В этот момент он почти жалеет, что не носит хотя бы обычного ножа на поясе, но эти мысли проносятся в голове отстранено; он по-прежнему не может представить, что решится нанести Регису серьезную рану. Плечи его под руками Геральта тверды и не поддаются на осторожные попытки отстранить его; вампира бьет волна крупной дрожи. Геральт заставляет себя стоять спокойно, заставляет себя превратиться в живую статую, неподвижную и наполненную кровью. Только руки его медленно скользят вниз, находят себе пристанище на талии Региса. Геральт чувствует — тот напряжен сильнее прежнего, он уже и дышать шумно перестал, теперь больше похож на взведенный арбалет, готовый к выстрелу. Им надо всего лишь пройти по паутинке моста и не упасть.

Внутри резко холодеет, когда Геральт чувствует чужие губы на своей коже, прямо над воротом брони, там, где бьется жилка. Не сдержав импульса, он сухо сглатывает и замирает. Сердце пропускает удар и ускоряет свой бег, когда эти прохладные губы еще крепче прижимаются к горлу, когда острые зубы щекочут, обещая кровь.

— Ре… — он захлебывается чужим именем, вскрикивает, когда клыки погружаются в его плоть, а кровь мигом проступает в ране, прямиком к голодному вампиру. Вместе с болью приходит жар, где-то далеко летает осознание, что Регис укусил очень аккуратно, не в полную силу.

Геральт всерьез сопротивляется, использует все доступные ему силы; несколько секунд жалеет, что не догадался выпить Черной Крови, и готовится сложить Аард.

Но уже поздно.

Следом за жаром приходит холод, он начинается с пальцев и ползет по телу все дальше, увеличиваясь с каждым глотком высасываемой крови. В холоде рождаются искры и молнии, и Геральт охает, почти стонет. Он уже не отталкивает друга — силы есть только на то, чтобы оставаться в сознании. Медальон раскален почти добела, бьется в истерике между ними, словно птица, рвущаяся на волю из клетки. Жесткие ладони, которые до этого крепко, до синяков сжимали его бока, смягчаются. Регис пьет медленнее, скользит языком вокруг раны; он уже не следует слепо инстинкту, но и не прекращает свою трапезу. У Геральта почему-то нет сил протестовать, он только вяло пытается отстраниться от чужих рук, когда Регис принимается расстегивать его броню. Геральт знает, что потерял не так уж много крови, знает, что в его состоянии наверняка виновато что-то еще. Знает, что Регис что-то сделал, но прямо сейчас Геральту на это плевать — его восприятие слишком расплывчато.

Регис вынимает клыки, прижимается к ране губами, слизывает вяло выступающую кровь. Его шершавый язык гонит мурашки вдоль хребта Геральта, отвлекает его от звона откидываемой в сторону брони. Жар и холод скручиваются в тугой комок в животе, и Геральт невольно охает, когда прохладные ладони прижимаются к нему прямо над этим комком, отчего тот умопомрачительно тянет. Когти слегка покалывают и царапают гладкую кожу, сбивая дыхание. Туман в голове держится крепко, но на мгновение Геральт все-таки отстраненно понимает, что стоит, тяжело упершись спиной в стену и закинув голову назад, а руки его висят по бокам безвольными плетьми — потом это осознание где-то теряется, и только чужие ладони на животе да дрожащий медальон не дают ему окончательно утратить связи с реальностью.

Геральт ловит взгляд Региса, и не видит друга в антрацитовых глазах. Он видит там кого-то чужого, но одновременно с этим удивительно знакомого. И почему-то становится неожиданно жарко, а под зажмуренными веками цветут пестрые пятна.

А потом он резко приходит в себя и так же резко садится на лежанке, одной рукой хватаясь за голову, которая тотчас начинает кружиться. Тихо шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы, Геральт окидывает помещение взглядом. Он все еще в склепе у друга, снятые броня и оружие лежат рядом на ящике. Горло замотано бинтом, судя по запаху и легкому покалыванию ускорившейся регенерации — рану обработали какой-то сильнодействующей мазью. Геральт чувствует себя на удивление хорошо, особенно учитывая, что Ласточки он не пил, а совсем недавно вампир откачал из него сколько-то крови. Тело почти звенит от энергии и жажды действий, подгоняемое нерастраченным адреналином.

Регис сидит на стуле рядом с котлом, почти напротив лежанки. Он сидит, упершись локтями в колени и уронив голову на руки, весь его вид буквально кричит о сожалении. Геральт встает, в качестве эксперимента поводит плечами, проверяя свои текущие возможности. Быстро одевается, все свои мысли сконцентрировав на этой задаче и не прерывая витающей вокруг них тишины.

— Прости, что я не сумел сдержаться, — голос Региса звучит неожиданно глухо, сдавленно.

— Ну, я жив и самостоятельно стою на ногах, хотя мог бы валяться трупом. Значит, ты все-таки сдержался. Регис, я не виню тебя, — Геральт старается не вглядываться в воспоминания о произошедшем, ведь этот укус слишком отличается от всех тех, которые ведьмак имел несчастье пережить за свой век. Слишком отличается. И не сказать, чтобы в плохую сторону.

Черные глаза друга странно блестят, почти лихорадочно.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Хочешь меня просветить?

Регис хмурится, потом только качает головой. Замирает. Глубоко втягивает воздух носом и, сглотнув, снова роняет голову на руки. Легкий сквозняк шевелит растрепанные волосы Геральта.

— Все настолько плохо? — Геральт искренне желает помочь другу, но сейчас даже подходить к нему опасается. Медальон слабо подрагивает, и Геральт хмурится еще больше. Обычно Регис намного лучше себя контролирует.

Тесхам Мутна не прошел бесследно.

— Хуже. Но я справлюсь.

— Хорошо. Ты приходи в себя, а я пока займусь зельем, идет?

— Геральт, — Регис почти стонет, он впивается пальцами себе в колени, игнорируя треск рвущейся ткани. — Я надеялся на лучшее, но я не могу сейчас себе доверять, и тебе не советую этого делать, — вампир шумно сглатывает, ловит взгляд Геральта. Снова в черных глазах жар, который одной жаждой крови не объяснить. — Ты… ты оказался еще вкуснее, чем я боялся. Уходи. Я найду тебя, когда буду более адекватен.

Он действительно находит его на следующий вечер, снова собранный, снова мягкий и спокойный. Потом они варят зелье, и Геральт почти поражается, что после всего произошедшего вчера все равно с такой готовностью соглашается выпить Отзвук. Ведь он прекрасно знает, что в таком случае окажется совершенно беспомощен. Окажется в полной власти одного вампира, который уже успел заявить о своем отношении ко вкусу его крови. От этой мысли-воспоминания по спине бегут табуны мурашек, и Геральт старательно запихивает ее на самые задворки сознания. Сейчас не время и не место.

По какой-то причине воспоминания бесцветны, но всю монохромность с лихвой раскрашивают эмоции. Эмоции такой силы, какой Геральт никогда не испытывал. Горечь, одиночество, злость, боль, радость, надежда, отчаяние. Безумие, все смешано, вспыхивает, бурлит, трансформируется одно в другое. Эти короткие отрывки воспоминаний Геральт живет чужой памятью и чужой душой, и ему почти больно от разрывающих его эмоций. Если бы он мог, он бы заплакал, настолько ему было паршиво.

Первое, что он чувствует из реального мира — стойкий железистый привкус крови во рту. Второе — собственные эмоции, блаженно блеклые и притупленные в сравнении с той бурей, что творилась в душе у Деттлаффа.

Лежит он на той самой лежанке, где Регис вчера оставлял его приходить в себя после укуса. Воспоминание отзывается неожиданно яркой дрожью, Геральт прикусывает нижнюю губу и тут же досадливо морщится от боли — пока он блуждал по воспоминаниям Деттлаффа, он умудрился совершенно невозможным образом изжевать собственную губу. Опытным путем выясняет, что шевелить ею может, но боль едко плещется по нервам.

Наверное, все его мучения стоят того, чтобы увидеть, с каким выражением лица Регис на него уставился, вернувшись со своей прогулки. Вампир буквально давится ненужным ему воздухом, в его черных глазах отчетливо читается «Геральт, блять, какого хрена ты натворил?!». Регис шумно сглатывает, плотно сжимает губы. Крылья его носа трепещут, и Геральт точно знает — его друг ловит все до единой нотки его крови.

Но Регис твердо держит себя в руках и помогает Геральту обработать рану. Глоток Ласточки дополнительно ускоряет регенерацию, так что через полчаса и следа не останется. Регис… держится. Геральт чувствует себя идиотом и гадом, потому что целенаправленно испытывает терпение друга. Ему любопытно. Мысли об укусе все настойчивее кружат в голове, неимоверно раздражая и одновременно с этим воспламеняя интерес. И ведь он прекрасно понимает, что Регису нельзя пить его кровь. Нельзя.

К счастью для них обоих, вампир держится.

Они тепло прощаются, Геральт спешит в Корво Бьянко — спать, хотя знает, что сна ему, скорее всего, сегодня не видать.

Магазинчик игрушек они находят уже на следующее утро, и Геральт почти не вспоминает о личном. Он успешно игнорирует покалывание собственного любопытства, полностью сосредоточившись на поисках Деттлаффа.

Воздух в магазинчике спертый, теплый от зажженных свечей, острый от запахов лака и красок, с тонкими нотками свежеобструганного дерева. По всем признакам — вампир был здесь совсем недавно. От ощущения, что за ним наблюдают, волосы на загривке встают дыбом, но Регис ведет себя как ни в чем не бывало, потому и Геральт игнорирует свои инстинкты. Он, кажется, начинает сочувствовать Деттлаффу.

Или он просто не может отказать другу и с готовностью смотрит на происходящее с его точки зрения.

Они стоят посреди пыльных полок с забытыми игрушками, и Геральт приглашает Региса погостить в Корво Бьянко. Он готов к отказу под каким-нибудь вежливым предлогом, но вампир несколько секунд прожигает его черным взглядом — и соглашается. Геральт, кажется, на секунду видит знакомого незнакомца в глазах друга, и во рту мгновенно пересыхает. Но дел слишком много, потому они расходятся разными дорогами без разговоров на отвлеченные темы.

Геральт давит глухое раздражение, которое неизменно вскидывает голову, когда ему приходится общаться с княгиней. С вином они разбираются только к полуночи, и домой Геральт возвращается измотанный до предела. Он совершенно не предвкушает бал, который ему предстоит посетить завтрашним вечером, но чего только не сделаешь ради выполнения заказа.

  


  


Когда именно появляются фантазии, Геральт не знает. Но они легко контролируются и не мешают его работе, потому он не давит их в зародыше. Даже иногда позволяет себе немного помечтать, когда на дороге не происходит ничего интересного. Всего лишь маленькие мысли на тему того укуса на Мер-Лашез, ничего серьезного.

Глубину своих заблуждений Геральт осознает, когда неожиданно остро реагирует на присутствие Региса. И он даже не знает, сумел ли скрыть это от остальных вампиров или нет. Но и это не мешает Геральту злиться на друга за то, что тот притащил сюда Деттлаффа.

Выговор гаснет на середине предложения, когда Геральт замечает, как старательно Регис держится от него на расстоянии, и до погреба они идут в густом молчании. Все держится в хрупком равновесии; а потом Геральт, не особо задумываясь, хватается за какой-то ящик с целью убрать его с дороги, и, конечно, по всем законам подлости криво торчащим гвоздем распарывает себе ладонь. Не очень глубоко и, на самом деле, совсем не серьезно, но.

Одно большое но.

Регис раздосадованно шипит, отшатываясь к противоположной стене и чуть не опрокидывая полки с бутылками. Геральт тоже шипит, инстинктивно прижимая рану ко рту, чтобы не заляпать все вокруг кровью. Он почти не удивляется, когда видит в антрацитовых глазах друга знакомого незнакомца.

Самым разумным сейчас будет выйти из погреба и дать Регису время прийти в себя и выбрать вино, за которым они, вроде как, и шли. Также неплохо будет умыться и обработать рану — нечего лишний раз дразнить вампиров.

Надо повернуться и выйти.

Только вот ноги будто приросли к полу, а непрошеные мысли штурмуют разум, и Геральт осознает, что творит, только уже протянув Регису свою раненную руку ладонью вверх — чтобы кровь собиралась в ней, а не стекала сразу на пол. Несколько долгих секунд Регис смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, словно видит впервые в жизни. Смотрит и не шевелится. А потом что-то меняется.

Цепкие пальцы крепко сжимают предплечье, и расшитая ткань камзола совершенно не мешает прочувствовать прикосновение до малейших подробностей, но вздрагивает Геральт, ощутив чужой язык на своей ладони. Регис не отводит взгляда от его лица, тщательно слизывая всю выступившую кровь и пристально наблюдая за его реакцией. Геральт не раз за свою жизнь видел, как какой-нибудь монстр жадно лакал его кровь, но сейчас все почему-то совершенно иначе. Сейчас он вместо отвращения и злости чувствует только странное тепло и удовлетворение, почти облегчение.

В груди колет и жжет, и Геральт осознает, что перестал дышать. Он шумно втягивает носом воздух, пробует на вкус запах Региса, но не смешанный с травами, другой. Настолько другой, что Геральт замечает эту перемену, он понимает, что что-то не так. Антрацитовый взгляд вязко затягивает, уговаривает отринуть реальный мир, однако это воздействие слабее, чем тогда на Мер-Лашез, и Геральт медленно, но отвоевывает собственную свободу воли.

Он встряхивается, отдергивает ладонь из чужой хватки (его отпускают) и открывает рот, чтобы высказать другу все, что думает по поводу его фокусов, да так и замирает, когда вампир неожиданно оказывается совсем вплотную. А потом он улыбается и — в голове у Геральта становится пусто и звонко, он совсем не знает, как на подобное стоит реагировать, только со стуком закрывает рот — принимается слизывать кровь с его губ и подбородка. Когтистая рука зарывается ему в волосы, удерживая голову на месте, и такое впечатление, что Регис касается не кожи, а оголенных нервов, по которым с каждым прикосновением бежит новая волна огня.

И буквально за секунду до того, как Геральт решается отреагировать и превратить происходящее непотребство в поцелуй, Регис подается назад и пристально осматривает дело рук своих. И даже удовлетворенно кивает, сволочь, улыбаясь одними уголками губ.

— Ну вот, теперь совсем чистый, — если не вслушиваться, можно и пропустить едва заметную дрожь в голосе.

Геральту остается только качать головой, перевязывая рану, и возвращать мысли под контроль. Он не готов сейчас думать над тем, что, черт возьми, они только что устроили. Княгиня все еще висит у него на шее, и в данный момент она одна в обществе двух вампиров, пока они тут с Регисом прохлаждаются. Мысли о Деттлаффе окончательно возвращают Геральта в рабочее настроение. И он снова злится на друга и обрушивает на его голову все свое недовольство, даже не думая стесняться в выражениях.

А дальше все бежит по крутой наклонной, и времени на личные проблемы нет совершенно, так что всерьез задуматься над тем, что теперь творится между ним с Регисом, у Геральта получается уже только в тюрьме. Куда его упекла княгиня за смерть ее любимой сестры. Сестры, которая, между прочим, весьма откровенно жаждала ее смерти, но нет, Анариетту такие мелочи не смущают; она их просто не замечает.

Освобождение оказывается крайне приятной неожиданностью, и на душе теплеет при мысли, что у него есть такие друзья. Друзья, которые рискнут даже вызвать на свою голову гнев венценосной особы, лишь бы за хвост вытащить из дерьма одного конкретно взятого ведьмака.

В качестве вишенки на торте — Регис тащит его размяться и найти имя пятой жертвы Сианны. И все снова как в старые добрые времена, с одной только разницей. Маленькой такой разницей, которая, в принципе, совсем не влияет на результаты их общей работы: Геральт теперь знает, что Регис постоянно сдерживает вполне конкретную жажду по его крови.

Новизна этого знания никого из них уже не смущает. Они приспособились.

Конечно, на трезвую голову он не знает, с какой стороны подойти к другу с необычным предложением, потому с готовностью принимает приглашение посидеть на Мер-Лашез за бутылочкой фирменной мандрагоровой настойки. Но даже с ней Геральт решается только ближе к утру — за неимением других вариантов в голове, он прямым текстом предлагает себя укусить. Регис замирает статуей и, кажется, трезвеет, настолько пристальным взглядом он впивается в друга.

— Это опасно.

— А мы осторожно.

— Геральт…

— Я предложил. Предложение останется в силе, даже когда протрезвею.

Какое-то время они сидят и смотрят друг на друга. Потом Регис вздыхает и слабо, почти неуверенно улыбается:

— Хорошо. Спасибо.

Солнце неторопливо взбирается на небо.

  


  


Регис предпочитает приходить глухой ночью, но достаточно редко. Иногда они успевают пообщаться, обменяться новостями и распить бутылку вина. Иногда Геральт к этому времени уже спит, и тогда он просыпается от ощущения чужого присутствия рядом с собой. Иногда он медитирует или вообще лежит где-нибудь на лугу и смотрит в ночное небо, мучимый воспоминаниями.

И с каждым разом Регис кусает все непринужденней, хотя он неизменно позволяет себе не больше четырех глотков, после чего старательно вылизывает место укуса и забинтовывает. Все происходит относительно чинно, пока они не переходят к укусам в шею. Геральт понимает, что их… уговор начинает выходить из-под контроля примерно в тот момент, когда Регис, сидя на нем верхом, совершенно пошлым образом прогибается в пояснице, прижимаясь пахом к его собственному. Уж слишком горячо становится от этой картины, и руки сами собой оказываются на бедрах вампира, удерживая его на месте.

Дальше поцелуев (острых, сладких, пряных) они не заходят, но и Регис начинает приходить чаще. Не только за кровью или приятной компанией с бутылочкой вина, нет, у него словно проснулась вторая жажда — и Геральту сложно его винить, он сам прекрасно ощущает возрастающее между ними напряжение.

— Геральт, не надо, — Регис упирается ему в плечи, достаточно сильно сжимает, что когти ощущаются сквозь рубашку, но он не отталкивает всерьез. Геральт с ухмылкой опускается на колени, жадно водя по прохладному торсу ладонями и наслаждаясь тем, как Регис выгибается навстречу прикосновениям, одновременно с этим пытаясь ограничить его поползновения.

Получается у него плохо: довольно скоро Геральт окончательно вытряхивает вампира из одежды и роняет его на кровать, оставаясь стоять между его разведенных ног и разглядывая предстоящий фронт работ. По взгляду Региса видно, что он, в принципе, достаточно трезв, чтобы четко осознавать происходящее и, при необходимости, остановить, но он только приподнимается на локтях и с озорной ухмылкой смотрит снизу вверх. Обманчиво покорный и податливый, ехидный и острый на язык.

Геральт уже знает, как можно быстро и надолго его заткнуть; поцелуй выходит с привкусом крови, и Регис хрипло стонет, зарываясь ему в волосы ладонью и всем телом подаваясь навстречу. Губы горят, а когда Геральт прикусывает чужое плечо, Регис вздрагивает как от удара молнией и резко комкает простыни. Геральт не удивляется, когда слышит треск рвущейся ткани, а увидев удлинившиеся когти осознает, от какой участи Регис его уберег — ведь всего секунду назад одна его рука лежала у Геральта на загривке.

Наверное, именно из-за этих трансформаций Регис и не хотел заходить дальше поцелуев, но Геральта подобное не смущает. Он слишком на взводе, да и слишком хорошо знает Региса, чтобы пугаться когтей и клыков. А простыни потом можно и новые купить.

Регис позволяет ему все: и проводить ногтями по его бледной коже, и прихватывать зубами чувствительные места, и касаться где угодно. Он шумно дышит и стонет чуть не на каждом выдохе, и Геральт видит, как подрагивают черты его лица — вампир с трудом удерживает свою человечью маску. И есть какое-то свое, особенное удовольствие в том, что Геральт способен довести Региса до такого состояния; возбуждение не утихает даже когда вместо привычного лица его взору наконец предстает полузвериный облик. Все дело во взгляде — он краше всех слов демонстрирует, что прямо сейчас в голове у Региса отнюдь не убийства. В них пылает такой жар, что вдоль хребта Геральта бежит дрожь вперемешку с жидким огнем, а сам он прикусывает губу.

Разумеется, вскоре после этого Регис теряет терпение и с коротким рыком подминает Геральта под себя, без сожалений полосуя его штаны. И почти случайно оставляя несколько царапин, вдоль которых тут же проводит языком, собирая выступившие капли крови и урча от удовольствия. Легкое жжение вскоре теряется на фоне возбуждения, и настает очередь Геральта комкать простыни — даже если бы он захотел, невозможно оставаться равнодушным, когда ловкий длинный язык скользит по члену, а острейшие клыки от нежной плоти отделяет одно неправильное движение. Опасность пьянящими пузырьками распространяется по венам, и Регис все понимает — он пользуется этим, по его хитрым глазам видно.

По сути, дальше взаимных ласк Геральт и не думал заходить, но сложно сопротивляться, когда на него едва ли не по-хозяйски взбираются, оставляя тонкие алые полосы от когтей. Регис времени не теряет, он только рычаще стонет «Подсоби», и сложно не понять его задумку. Их обоих трясет и почти одинаково окатывает огнем, когда Регис без дальнейших прелюдий одним слитным движением насаживается на его член. Только богатый опыт секса с чародейками не дает Геральту кончить в тот самый момент, но самообладание окончательно разлетается вдребезги.

Он не удивлен, что командует всем не он, а Регис, даже будучи, технически, снизу. Это не важно. Важно то, что к тому времени, когда они оба насыщаются, спальня больше похожа на поле битвы, а в волосах у них запутались перья из порванных подушек. И то, что сам Геральт едва ли не от головы до пят покрыт царапинами, плюс достаточно болезненный след от укуса в плечо — Регис, кончая, не удержал инстинкты. Целым и невредимым посреди всего этого хаоса остается только вампир, довольный, сытый и разомлевший.

Варнаву-Базиля ожидают веселые деньки.


End file.
